My Idiotic Friends and I
by Random Caffeine Addict
Summary: Did you ever wonder how it would be to go into your favorite anime? Well this is my story of how my two best friends and I met the Sakamakis. (I will add the Mukamis later)


`` Squeal!`` THUD! I groaned ``Mara! What did you do now?`` ``She saw a ``hot`` picture of subaru and fell off the bed!`` Mizuki yelled back. I groaned. Though we all loved the anime Diabolik Lovers, mara was still probably the fiercest fan i have ever seen. Her favorite vampires are subaru and shu, but mostly subaru. I introduced diabolik lovers to her a year ago after I had watched it a year earlier and got into it again. Subaru was MY favorite at that time but guess what she did after she finished the anime and visual novel? She CLAIMED subaru as her own and was ready to attack me when I told her that he was my favorite as well and I knew about him first! Since then I'm sticking with my 2nd favorite, shu. Well let me tell you more about me... and my cough cough crazy friends... Well were all three 15 years old and are currently visiting the first year of high school. Well I like to listen to music, read, yadayadayada. I mean seriously who cares?! I'm just going to tell you the most important information, you will find ou more about us later. So we're all huge fans of diabolik lovers (more like totally obsessed) and have watched the anime a couple of times. Turning off the TV, I made my way upstairs to mara's room. Sure enough there she was laying on the floor practically DROOLING over her phone. I sighed ``Mara, we have to leave tomorrow morning to our new home and it's allready late, start packing allready!`` In response she groaned and sat up. ``Fine. I'll pack.`` ``Good`` I answered and left her room and went back to mine. Mara is a black haired girl with brown eyes. Mizuki is a brown haired girl with brown eyes and glasses. Just like mizuki and mara I also have brown eyes but red anyway tomorrow were supposed to move to our new home. Were currently living in a small 5 room appartment with a living room with kichen, a bathroom and 3 bedrooms. We used to live at the orphanage but as we got older we were moved here because there were to many kids at there and we were the oldest. Even though we don't have parents, it doese'nt mean we have had a bad life up to now. We have everythingh we need, get allowance and are treated good. Since we all never met our parents, we never really missed them. Anyways, I will be telling my story to you mostly in my point of view. Sometimes mara or mizuki will tell their view of things, but mostly me. I made my way to my room and finished packing my stuff. I made sure to have packed my beloved laptop and phone. *The next morning* BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! THUD! I groaned and slowly got off the ground. I sluggishly (spelling?) made my way in the bathromm took a shower, dried my hair and brushed my teeth. Afterwards I made my way back to my room where I put on my makeup and my hair in my usual high ponytail. Then I put on some black shorts, a red top and combat boots. I'm seriouly not going to spend to much time on describing my looks, makeup and clothing because as you probably allready noticed... I suck at describing. I checked my luggage for the last time and went downstairs to eat practice. Mara and mizuki were allready waiting downstais. It's not really a suprise, mara is allways the fastest when it's about food. ``Do you want some pancakes akari?`` mizuki asked me. ``Yeah`` I answered, sat down and started eating. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and I got up to open the door. In front of the door stood a taxi driver who was supposed to take us to our new home. ``Are we finally leaving?`` mizuki yelled from inside. ``Yep. Go get your stuff!`` I called back, got my bags and put them in the trunk of the taxi. Not soon after mizuki and mara came out to and also put away their stuff. After we all got into the car, we grinned at each other and as soon as the driver started the engine we all yelled out`` New home, here we come!`` 2 hours later we arrived at the airport. Oh right, I forgot to tell you that we are currently in the US and moving to japan. Luckily we all are pretty good at japanese, since we have allways loved animes, mangas, etc. So when we had to learn a new language and got to choose between some unusal choices, we decided on japanese. As far as I know some man adopted us and we will be living with his kids. After paying for the taxi, we went inside, got our tickets, went through the whole security producere we FINALLY were able to board the airplane. After a 13 hour flightwe arrived an airport in japan were we had to take jet ANOTHER taxi. `` Are we there yet?`` mara asked for probably the 100th time. ``NO!`` mizuki answered annoyed and adjusted her glasses. ``We'll be there soon.`` I added. A few minutes later a big mansion came in sight and we all gaped. It looked EXACTLY like the sakamaki mansion. ``It can't be.`` I breathed out. Now don't get me wrong, I love those brothers in the anime but NOT in real life. I would never want to be in yui's place. We finally stopped at the big eerie (sp?) looking gate and we got out. The driver got out our bags and set them down beside us. Mizuki and mara were still gaping while I turned around to the driver ``Are you sure...`` The driver ditched us... HE DITCHED US?! How DARE he DITCH us? ``Let's go! Let's go! I want to meet subaru!`` mara literally screamed while mizuki was desperately trying to hold her back but failing miserably. `I agree with mara. I want to meet ayato!`` mizuki started squealing and let go of mara. They both stared at me expectantly but I decieded to be responsible and think ahead for a change ``No! No matter how hot and cool they are, did you really allready forget the PAIN and TORTURE she went through?! You can go inthere bit I'M not going in a house with homidical vampires!`` Mara and mizuki both smiled at me with an evil glint in their eyes. Mizuki picked up the bags and mara jumped me and dragged me after her. That girl is way stronger then she looks. ``LET GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!RAWR! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN THERE! LET ME GO!`` I screamed at her. But she didn'Nt let go and dragged me to the door where she finally let me go. I groaned. Looks like we did'nt have any other choice but go in. We were in the middle of nowhere. Mizuki knocked on the door, but nobody answered. Just like it was with yui. I shuddered. ``I'ts just like it is was in the anime!´´ mara squealed. Just then it started raining. I stared at the sky dumbfounded. ``Are you kidding me?! Can this get any worse?!`` I yelled at the sky. As if on cue the door swung open. ``I should have kept my dumb mouth shut`` -.- ``Let's go in´´ mizuki said looking at us. Grabbing our luggage we quietly sneaked inside and then... the door slamed shut. So much for going in unnoticed. Taking a few more steps, we looked around. Everything looked like the sakamaki mansion... Including the couch (was it a couch? Well now it is) where ayato was sleeping when yui first came here. ``Look ayato is'nt here so that probably means yui is allready here`` mizuki whisperd thoughtfully. ``Ugh. She's a human doormat!``mara whispered back and I agreed with her. Yui let herself be stepped on without doing ANYHINGH. We quietly made our way to where we though the living room was. I wondered why we had'nt seen any vampires yet. Then I remembered, this was the time they were at school! ``Guys?`` I said `` They are probably at school right now.`` We stared at each other and grinned. ``All right we probably have at least 6 hours until they're back.`` As if on cue we all dashed in different directions. I first made my way to kanatos room. Opening the door I gawked. It really looked like a childs room. I did'nt want to stay in that psycho room any longer, so I decided to go to shu's room. It actually looked pretty nice and the bed looked REALLY comfortable. I decieded to meet up with the others again and made my way back to the living room. Mizuki and mara were allready back to lounging on the couch. ``What are we going to do now? They probably won't be back to soon.`` I asked them thoughtfully. ``Well I looked at ayato's and laito's room and mara looked at reiji's and subaru's room.`` mizuki answered me. ``I know what we'll do! I'll sleep in kanato's room, mizuki in laito's and akari in shu's room! I mean, it's the middle of the night and we need to be fully rested when the vampires come back since we're probably going to stay here for a while!`` mara squealed. Mizuki and I grinned at each other and then turned back to mara. ``Well then... What are we waiting for?!``


End file.
